World Tournament Preliminaries Team 6
Both participants were shocked by what they were seeing. All they saw were many, many, clones of themselves and of their opponents everywhere. They even made seeing the different paths in the maze almost impossible. And every time one of the participants got close, the clone would quickly attempt to punch followed by a stab with a kunai at the participant. The only problem was, everywhere in the maze was a clone. The clones were exact copies of Iori and Doujinn it seemed. The clones did what they were designed to do as Iori drew close to his own clone. However, they lacked his skill it seemed as Iori grabbed the clones arm and gently taped his clone in the stomach causing it to disperse. "Doujinn your name is, if you wouldn't mind to get rid of these clones quickly we should use attacks that will take out a large amount of them while using little effort." In a gentle voice Iori said to his partner whom he was not familiar with but looking forward to see in action. "Gladly." Doujinn smirked. Raising his hand, he opened his palm, seemingly having a grip on the clones. Closing them swiftly, his hand collapsed, and sliced the necks of the clones, forcing them to disperse. "Iori right? I see great power within you.. We shall make excellent partners." With no words, Iori continued on ahead with a mild pace. Iori could tell that Doujinn wasn't just any regular shinobi with his previous display of power. Any remaining clones were dealt with swiftly by Iori in the same manner he destroyed the first clone. Looking at the path Iori thought back to what the announcer said about the maze and following it exactly. "Which way?" Iori asked Doujinn. "Let's go left." Doujinn decided. He could sense chakra throughout the maze. "Let's proceed." Iori followed the lead of Doujinn, sensing the chakra through the maze a well. There were clones at each step and they were destroyed swiftly by Iori as he and Doujinn continued to walk through the maze. Iori did say a word, creating the silence between the two men. As both participants continued destroying the clones, they would eventually reach an area in the maze that was an open field, no clones were to be found. However, there was a woman standing on the other end of the field. She had straight black hair and her clothes were that of Iori's. She smiled and snapped her fingers, making one clone of Doujinn appear and one clone of Iori appear. Both participants did not know, but destroying either one can cause a huge explosion to occur, probably killing the participants. The woman laughed as both clones went straight for their opponents. "Humph." Doujinn muttered. Opening up both of his hands, froze the clones, immobilizing them. "Iori, go." Whispered Doujinn. Iori sped across the field, closing the gap in a matter of seconds between him and the clones. Iori then placed both palms on the clones and blasted them away with a substantial force. The force however was not enough to destroy them, only blow them back several meters away where Doujinn could finish them off.